


Just the two of us, The four of us, The more of us

by jaydenbell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Rachel go out shopping for the day, leaving Puck and Brittany to their own devices. They manage to find something to do to kill the day. And celebrate someone's baby on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the two of us, The four of us, The more of us

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at the puckleberry drabble meme. (and it was just way too much fun!)

When the door had closed and the lock clicked, Puck looked over at Brittany next to him on the couch. “So, whatcha wanna do?”

“San told me I’m not allowed to make out with you.”

“That’s fair. I don’t think Rachel would date me anymore if your girlfriend castrated me.” When the blonde gave him a look that said she was about to confuse something he’d just said, he shook his head. “Never mind. What do you say to a violent video game that our girlfriends would never allow?”

She bounced excitedly next to him, the soft curls of her light hair dancing against her shoulders. “I want the big gun.”

“Only in fantasy,” he smirked as he reached into the storage cube for controllers.

An hour later, she was kicking his ass and he was getting frustrated. “We need to find something else to do. I can’t keep losing to a girl.” And she was definitely the only person he would admit that to – she never boasted or bragged.

“Wanna color?” she turned completely to him, the game already forgotten.

“Not really.” Then something came to him. “How about we paint? I know you can definitely do that like a pro. And we would still be coloring. Sorta.”

Brittany nodded excitedly, waiting for him to go on.

**

Hours later, the lock was clicking over again and Rachel and Santana heard loud laughter coming from the spare bedroom. Dropping their bags, they trod down the hall, curiosity piqued. Rachel’s hand flew to her mouth when she saw the room.

Santana’s eyebrows went up. “So when you refused without explanation to buy the hottest top ever this afternoon, this was why?”

Puck stood and was helping Brittany off the floor where she was still giggling; both were covered in paint.

The room had transformed in six hours. The little bit of furniture was stacked in the middle of the room and was covered in plastic sheets. Three walls were painted a vibrant light green with complimentary pink and blue slanted stripes at the top as trim. The last wall was yellow, with a multitude of brilliant colors splattered and striped and hand-printed all over. It was gorgeous.

“Do you like it?” Brittany bounced on the balls of her feet, her brush still dripping onto the plastic-covered floor. That’s when Rachel noticed that neither had shoes on. Looking at the bottom of the wall, she saw a trail of foot prints ‘walking’ along the trim.

“This is amazing! I love it!” She moved into the room to hug her paint-splattered boyfriend.

“Noah said you have a baby in your belly and he wanted to do something special for it.”

“I wasn’t first to know?” Santana glared.

“We just found out last week, San. Deal with it,” Puck told her over the top of Rachel’s head. “Do you really like it, Rach?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” She turned to the excited blonde. “And thank you too, Britt. It’s lovely. All of it. I might just have to leave you two alone together more often if this is the kind of thing that comes of it. I figured you’d just play those horrible, violent video games all day.”

“Do you have more baby rooms to paint? We’re really good at that.”

Puck laughed. Only one baby right now, Brittany.”

Santana stepped all the way in now and snuggled herself into her girlfriend’s arms. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll get to paint our own nursery soon.”

“I think we should,” Brittany agreed. “I didn’t get my period last week. You said that’s how we know a baby is coming, right?”

Santana smiled fondly at her and hugged her tightly as she temporarily contained her excitement over the news (they would properly celebrate later). “That’s how we know, Britt-Britt.”

Picking up quickly, Puck smiled. “Didn’t know you two had actually started trying.” It was knowledge that only a few people were privy to that they wanted to find a sperm donor to start trying to have kids.

“Only a few months ago,” Santana confirmed. “Didn’t wanna jinx it.”

Rachel could hardly contain her smile. “Your secret is safe with us. Looks like all of our lives are going to be changing very soon.”


End file.
